


Pink Bunny Suit

by allourheroes



Category: Smallville
Genre: Easter, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter and someone is threatening Lex Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Bunny Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> Written this morning for the prompt: "Scary Easter bunny trolling."
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea what's wrong with her either.
> 
> (And the suit Clark wears is armor in the new comics so...go with it.)

There was a man holding a gun to Lex's head. This, in itself, was disturbingly ordinary. The truly disturbing part about it was his...costume.

True, it was Easter Sunday, and he supposed the man was "in the spirit of things," but that didn't make his ridiculously creepy bunny outfit any less frightening.

A man dressed as a giant pink rabbit was spewing homophobic Jesus babble at him. Threatening to kill him for flaunting his sins--by _marrying_ a man, apparently. Lex had to stop himself from laughing at the insanity of it all with the righteous anger he felt at the man's words. As if there were anything wrong with loving Clark Kent. And, really, did it even count since the guy wasn't human?

Oh, here it was. He was now being blamed for "turning Superman gay." He scoffed at the pink bunny.

Speaking of...

"Let go of my husband."

Lex was not surprised to see Clark standing there in his red and blue armor and suppressed the smug satisfaction he felt at seeing the worry in his partner's eyes.

Startled, the man--rabbit?--shot at Superman. Lex took the opportunity to stomp extra hard on his faux fur-covered foot and knock the gun from his hand. His knee thrust hard into the man's groin and the pink monstrosity fell to the ground swearing and damning him.

"Thanks for the distraction," Lex told Superman easily, picking up the gun. The rabbit made an attempt at movement and Lex gave him a good kick to the stomach.

Clark stepped forward, eyeing the man on the ground. "At least he's dressed appropriately."

Lex rolled his eyes.

He waited for Superman to zip the villain to jail and return to his side. "Ready to head home for some post-rescue marital bliss?"

With a laugh, Clark scooped Lex into his arms and flew off to do just that.


End file.
